let the gAme begin
by diffrntprosptiv
Summary: There is one rule and it's simple. No one's lies get left untouched. For these lies that everyone carries around will spill out into the night and only a few may leave with just scars. The rest will not be so lucky. Everyone must play the game, but no one is guaranteed to win. -includes all romances from the show like Sparia and Spoby and Haleb, but also new ones and new secrets-
1. and so it begins

**Hey guys just wanted to write a story using a different perspective and hopefully you all like it. The more feedback the better. Yes I will be going along the whole story of PLL, but I haven't read the books and I will use some stuff from the show but some stuff will be unique. I own nothing.**

* * *

_Sometimes, we lie...and in doing so we build up walls around ourselves with those lies. Almost like a cage, we think we are protected, safe while keeping all the bad out. But instead we trap ourselves inside with all the bad and keep everyone out who tries to help us, to save us…from ourselves. And at night when we sit alone with our problems, sad and hurt, we ask ourselves "Does anyone care?"_

_Guess the better question is "Does anyone know?"_

I ran to the inside the motel room and shut the door. It was done. She was dead. Was this dream too good to be true? No more cruel comments, no more evil stares, no more giving out commands to anyone she could control. No more Alison. I stared at the wall covered in her face, smiling and pretending to be this sweet angel. I couldn't help but smirk at the realization that the only thing left of her were these pictures and memories she left behind.

I walked towards the bathroom while taking off my gloves and unzipping my black hoodie, dropping them on the floor. I flicked on the cheap bathroom light. It came flickering on and off until it finally stayed a steady dim glow. I walked in front of the sink and looked at my reflection in the mirror. There it was. The different look I thought I would have in my eyes after tonight; the look of peace, like a burdening problem that had been weighing me down was finally lifted off my shoulders. I looked down at my hands. They were steady, relaxed, not what they should have been after doing what they did tonight. I looked back into the mirror and couldn't help but smile a little.

I shut off the light and walked back to the bedroom. I walked over to the desk and looked down at the first name on the list I had written down earlier, the list of people I wanted to be apart of my group. Mona. She had been bullied by Ali for so long and I knew getting her to join to get revenge against Ali's group of friends would be piece of cake. All I needed to do was give her the thing she wanted most…acceptance. Her and the others wouldn't really have a choice in the matter…they either had to join the team or they could disappear. I would be the puppeteer and they…my puppets. Hahaha why not name it the** A** Team in memory of dear "sweet" Alison's memory, I thought smirking. With them, I wouldn't even have to get my hands dirty.

I walked over to the small couch, laying down with bent arm resting behind my head, propping it up. I revered in the night's events. It had been windy outside and a chill had run through the air, but tonight, I had never felt warmer. This town would never be the same after tonight and I would make sure of it. Or should I say my **A** team will. I could just kick back and watch it all unfold before my eyes. My whole plan was brilliant, _I _was brilliant and when everything was finished, right down to the tiniest, gruesome details, the result would be indescribable and no one would be left unscathed. I smiled, knowing that tonight was only the beginning.

Alison DiLaurentis was gone, and I think I was never going to sleep better.

* * *

**hope it caught your attention and I'm just getting warmed up. thank you for taking the time to read :)**


	2. missing player

_It only takes one lie for you to start becoming someone even you wouldn't recognize._

Emily shot up straight up, being awoken by the rustling of the wind outside the barn. She had a horrid dream that seemed so real which of course it wasn't, but she couldn't get the image of Ali screaming out of her mind. She looked around to see her best friends Hannah and Aria, still sleeping peacefully in their sleeping bags. But she became worried when she didn't see Alison or Spencer. They were gone.

Concerned, she patted Hannah. "Hey. Hey wake up" she whispered.

Hannah groned. "Go back to sleep Em."

Emily shook Hannah harder, "No seriously wake up. Alison and Spencer are gone." She couldn't help but become more concerned by the minute.

Hannah sat up, rubbing her eyes, "What?" she asked, still half asleep.

"Alison and Spencer aren't here and it's really late and I..I'm just worried" said Emily.

Hannah looked around then threw a pillow at Aria.

"Hey!" said the tiny brunette lifting her head, "what was that for?!"

Just as Hannah was about to answer, the door to the barn rushed open, startling the three girls. It was only Spencer, rushing in quickly.

"Spencer! Where have you been?" asked Emily.

Spencer walked over to where the girls were. "I was outside looking for Ali , but I couldn't find her. I woke up during the night and was going to go get something to drink when I noticed Alison wasn't in her sleeping bag. I thought she must have gone to bathroom. But she wasn't in the house. And she is not answering here cellphone."

"Where do you think she could be?" asked Emily, her face looking scared and panicked.

"Maybe she is at her house?" suggested Hannah. "It's not far from here."

"I could go check!" piped up Aria.

Spencer looked at her questioningly for only a moment. "Yeah, go check over there, but be careful. It's late."

"Ok!" Aria replied. She stood up quickly and hurried out of the barn towards the DiLaurentis' house.

"Me and Hannah will go looking around the street, maybe she is at the park? Emily! Do you want to try to keeping calling and texting her and stay here in case she comes back.?"

"Sure!" Emily said, getting out her phone.

"Ok!" Spencer replied. She and Hannah ran out and began searching the around so more.

Right as they left, Emily put her phone down and walked over to Ali's sleeping bag. Placing her hands inside, she felt around for anything. She felt a small piece of paper and pulled it out. It was crumble and worn, with only one sentence written on it. She looked it over then put it in her pocket. She quietly went back to her place and tried calling Ali again.

* * *

Aria ran down the street and up the driveway to the house, but stopped just as she got to the door. She was nervous. She has been here plenty of times, but every time, she always had the tiny hope she would she Jason, Ali's older brother. He was athletic and always played the cocky, "I''ll do what I want" kinda guy. But sometimes Aria would she him look at her, and when she looked back, she noticed he had the kindest eyes she had ever seen. But each time that happened, Jason always looked away and went back to being the cocky, almost mean older brother.

Aria shook her thoughts away and focused on why she had come here and knocked on the door. She really didn't want to have to wake anyone. After a few minutes of no one coming, she rung the doorbell. No one answered, so Aria decided to try the handle and it opened easily. She walked in to the house and down the hallway. "Hello?" she called. No one answered. "Ali?" still no reply.

Just as she walked to the living room she saw him. Jason was sleeping on the couch, but looked more like he had passed out cold. She walked over to him and shook him, whispering "Jason?" He didn't reply. She stood up and looked around the living room. She then looked back down at him.

* * *

Spencer and Hannah were having no luck. Spencer decided to go wake her parents and tell them about Alison being missing. They were a little irritated to be woken up so late in the night, but once she explained the situation, they both hopped out of bed concerned. Mrs. Hastings called Mrs. DiLaurentis and Mr. Hastings went to go look outside to see if he could find Alison outside.

"Do you know how long she has been gone?" asked Spencer's mom.

"No I woke up about an hour and an half ago and we haven't heard or see her since" Spencer replied.

She looked at her mom who was now calling Mrs. DiLaurentis. "Mom don't worry Aria went over to talk to them."

"Spencer you know that they went out of town yesterday and don't get back till tomorrow evening. Mrs. DiLaurentis told us that last week. Didn't Alison tell you all?" she whispered to her, still waiting to here a response from Alison's mother.

Spencer had forgotten that Ali had told them that. But, if the DiLaurentis weren't home, what was taking Aria so long?

Spencer snapped out of her thoughts and went back to the barn to join Emily and Hannah.

"Anything?" she asked Emily.

Emily shook her head. Hannah looked between the two of them and let breath out, shivering as the door to the barn was still open.

Aria came running in, out of breath. "Hey guys! Sorry there wasn't anyone there."

Spencer looked at her for a second then said, "That's ok."

Mr. Hastings came in with flashlights and said" Here girls! Take these and lets start walking the block and see if we can find her."

The girls took them and joined Spencer's dad outside and began walking the block shouting Ali's name into the night.

Emily quickly ran back to grab her phone and saw she had received a text. It was from a blocked number. She opened her phone and read the text. She furrowed her eye brows. Confused, she shut her phone quickly and ran to rejoin the search group walking into the night.

They didn't know it, but someone was watching them from an upstairs window.

* * *

**thanks for reading and hope you all like it**


	3. my turn is up

_"Things come apart so easily when they have been held together with lies"- Dorothy Allison_

The dark sky cracked with a loud thunder as the rain poured down hard on the ground. I stood near the spot, looking down at the wet dirt swirling. Raindrops were running down my face. This was where I buried her, where time seemed to stand still. I remember the moment as if it only happened just few seconds ago. The moment when her body went lifeless and the light finally left her eyes. The ground near the spot had not been disturbed after all this time. No one had found her, because _I _decide when her body gets found._I _decide when the game begins and ends. I looked at the ground a few more seconds before I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I pushed the disguise voice app and dialed a number, waiting for someone to answer. An older woman answered, "911 operator, what is your emergency?" "I think there is a body buried in the ground." I gave her the address and hung up, not even letting her the operator finish her questions. I stared at the ground a few more seconds before turning around and walking away, pulling my hood up over my head as I trekked into the woods.

* * *

It had been a year exactly, yet flyers saying MISSING: Alison DiLaurentis were still hanging to lampposts. The wind was blowing slightly, as if signaling the changes to come. It had been raining hard lately, but the sun was just starting to peak through the clouds. Emily was sitting on her bed, looking at pictures in her room. They were pictures of her and her four best friends. It seemed so long ago that they were all together, laughing and enjoying being young. With Aria being gone in Iceland after her dad's scandal, and Hanna becoming the "perfect" fashionable girl who was hanging out with Mona, and Spencer studying non-stop, the girls just hadn't had time to talk to each other. It was like Ali was the glue that held them all together, and with her gone, they didn't have anything keeping them from growing apart.

Emily put the pictures back in the box. She stood up to put the box on her nightstand. It seemed like it had only been a short time ago they had been together that night, searching for their missing friend. She remembered finding the note in Ali's sleeping bag. The one Alison had promised to give her the next day. The note that would answer the question she was too afraid to ask. But of course, Alison always knew what she was thinking. _'Don't Em worry, you're secret is save with me'_ was scribbled in Ali's handwriting. Emily had been struggling with her sexual identity for a while and she had just a tiny crush on Ali. She had wondered if Ali felt the same way about her? Emily shook her head, knowing that that question would never be answered.

The days that followed the night Ali went missing passed slowly, each night signaling the failure and loss of hope of finding their friend. The DiLaurentis' were torn up and worried to death about their daughter. Emily hadn't seen Jason in such a long time. It was as if he had went missing too. Emily went over to her desk grabbed her backpack and walked out the door, to head to school.

* * *

Hanna had transformed over the year. She had been dieting like crazy, dressing in designer duds, and was hanging out with Mona, who had transformed in her own way too. Yet, because of her need to be perfect, she had picked up the bad habit of shoplifting. Her mother covered for her by using her "persuasive skills" with Detective Wilden, leading Hanna to feel guilty and really out of place at home. Secretly, she missed the days when she wasn't the center of attention.

"Hanna!" Mona repeated.

"What? Sorry, I was thinking about stuff." Hanna replied.

"Still worried over the shoplifting charge?"

"No, I'm…" Hanna didn't want anyone, even her best friend to think she had any worries. "I'm just thinking if I should wear my new dress or a cute skirt and blouse for my date with Sean. He is going to take me to that new, fancy restaurant." smiled Hanna.

"Oh…well I would defiantly go for the dress. Red will make you just pop out from the crowd." Mona smiled back.

"Hey! We better get to class…don't want to get detention for skipping again."

"You're right! Can't have the future homecoming queen and princess pulled out of the race because of a silly detention" winked Mona as the two girls walked down the hallway together to get to class.

* * *

"Em!" yelled Aria.

"Aria!" smiled Emily. The two best friends hugged each other tightly.

"You are back from Iceland for good?" wondered Emily.

"Yes, the whole family and me" Aria replied.

"That's great! I guess your parents worked everything out?" Emily asked quietly.

"Yeah." Aria gave a fake smile. Before Ali had disappeared, she had one day discovered Aria's dad, Bryon, was having an affair. Once Aria knew, it killed her to keep the secret from her mother, Ella. Eventually, things go out and Bryon decided it would be great to get a fresh start in Iceland… of all places! Aria's parents eventually worked everything out, but Aria still couldn't really put her whole trust in her dad. Once trust is broken, it's hard to repair it back to the way it was.

Changing topics quickly, Aria asked "So did you see someone moved into Alison's house?" The DiLaurentis just didn't have the will to stay in a house that reminded them so much of Ali. Yet, they still hoped everyday, Alison would just show up one day, saying it was all a joke.

"Yeah. It's kinda strange. I met the girl who lives their now, her name if Maya St. Germain. She seems nice enough," answered Emily shyly. Em didn't admit that she had been watching Maya from afar. She intrigued Emily, but she didn't want anyone to know about her doubts on her sexuality. Especially since she already had a boyfriend, Ben.

"Yeah I know. It's almost like saying Ali is gone forever" sighed Aria.

"Hey! Do you have Milson for first period?" Emily asked excitedly.

"Yeah! I guess we are in the same class." smiled Aria

The two girls headed off to class together, talking about random topics happily.

* * *

The day went on as normal. Each of the girls giving a small smile to each other in the hallways. Even after a year, it was too soon to tell if their friendships would ever be the same again.

Spencer returned home after school. She was already pulling out her French book, ready to get ahead a few chapters. Spencer had been trying to focus on her studies, anything to pry her mind away from her best friend missing and her fight with Melissa. Spencer had made the mistake of liking Wren, Melissa's fiancé or shall I say ex-fiancé. After the whole confrontation, she realized that she would rather be anywhere than near that sly, flirtatious Wren. All she wanted know was to prove herself to be perfect, she wanted to strive to be the perfect daughter that her parents would love. That idea seemed almost impossible, since Melissa seemed to be their favorite, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't try her best. She sat on the bed, beginning to translate next week's homework.

* * *

Emily was walking home from school, her thoughts swirling in her mind.

"Emily!"

Emily looked up to see Maya racing towards her. She could also see police cars and ambulances behind Maya, parked at her house.

"Maya? What's going on?" Emily wondered.

"Emily…they found her." Maya answered hesitatingly.

It only took the word 'her' to know who Maya was talking about. "They found Alison?!" Emily asked excitingly. She wanted to run to her best friend and give her a hug, tell her how much she cared, and her crush on her and everything and….

"They found…her body" Maya answered slowy, her voice whispering the last word.

Emily stared in disbelief. First at Maya, then the house. A body bag was being slowly wheeled on a gurney towards the ambulance. _1 year. _That was the text she received the night that Ali went missing. It read _1 year. 1 year_ till they would find Alison, her body. _1 year _till their worlds would be torn apart_. 1 year _till the game began. It seemed that time was up.

* * *

Aria walked into the bar. She didn't want to head back home, not to the awkward conversation between her parents. She sat down on the bench and ordered a martini. Luckily, they didn't card you here. She looked up at the clock on the all. She sighed "Late" she thought, shaking her head.

A young man, in his mid 20s walked out of the bathroom and took a seat at the bar near Aria. He took out a book and was reading silently. Aria looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled. He looked up at her over his book and couldn't help but smile at her. She was very pretty and seated alone. 'Be courageous. Take a chance.' He thought.

Before he could act he heard her sweet voice ask "Is that _To Kill A Mocking Bird?_" she asked, pointing at his book. "Sorry I couldn't help but notice." She smiled.

"Yeah!" he answered enthusiastically. "It's my favorite." He smiled back at her. 'Be courageous. C'mon, take a chance' He thought.

"I'm Ezra Fitz" extending his hand towards her.

She took it, saying "Aria Montgomery."

They went on talking about random topics, books, movies, college. Their chatter ended up in the bathroom. They made out heavily, soaking in each other's presences. '_Perfect' _she thought. They were interrupted thought when Aria's phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked, a smile still on her face. Ezra was still giving soft kisses down her neck. The voice spoke fast, filling Aria in on the turn of events.

"What?" she asked quietly. Ezra looked up at her. All traces of that smile had faded quickly, being replaced with worried, sadness, and shock.

* * *

Spencer couldn't believe what her mother had just told her. "Dead? Dead?" she said, having to repeat the word twice, as if trying to grasp the meaning of the word.

Her mother had informed her of Alison and it only seemed as if she was in some nightmare.

"I'm sorry Spencer" that's all that Mrs. Hastings could say. She knew no words would bring her daughter comfort after finding out her best friend was gone…gone forever.

* * *

Hanna couldn't even grasp what she had just found out. At first she thought Mona wanted to come over for a gossip session. But Mona had only sad tidings to bring to the pretty blond.

"But Mona...I…I don't…" she couldn't even finish her thoughts out loud.

"I'm sorry Hanna. Even though she wasn't nice to me…ever, I know she mean a lot to you." Mona looked on sadly. She knew the days coming would be hard for Hanna, and at this moment she just wanted to be here for her best friend.

"Mona…" Hanna looked at her sad, tears forming in her eyes. Mona quickly hugged her.

"Shhh…it's going to be ok. Shhh…" Mona said as she hugged Hanna tighter.

* * *

The next few days were a blur. A blur of sadness, pain, anger, confusion, and mystery. The question of 'Where was Alison DiLaurentis' became 'What happened to Alison DiLaurentis' and 'Who would do such a horrendous thing?'

A funeral was scheduled that weekend. As the Montgomery family walked up to the church, Aria looked around for her best friends. She needed them, now more than ever.

She spotted Hanna and her mother Ashley standing outside the church talking to the DiLaurentis'. She couldn't even begin to imagine what they must be going through. She gave her parents a smile and walked towards Hanna. As she was walking, she looked up to see Jason looking at the ground, sad and almost empty. She wanted to go talk to him, to comfort him. But she thought it wasn't the right time. He walked over to his parents and all three of them entered the church.

"Hey Hann" Aria smiled slightly as she approached her.

"Hey" Hanna immediately hugged her best friend. "Sorry we haven't talked in a long time," Hannah said as she started to choke up. She needed to hug her best friends, knowing that life can take them from her at any time.

"Hey its ok" Aria hugged her best friend tighter.

"Hey guys" Emily said. They welcomed her into the embrace too.

Spencer walked up to the church with her parents and Melissa. She spotted the girls and immediately walked over them. "Hey is there room for one more?" small tears started to form on the brim of her eyes.

"Of course" all three girls replied, welcoming Spencer into the group hug.

After a few minutes they let go of the hug, breathing out slowly.

"Well" said Spencer "better go in" as she looked towards the church.

"Can we all sit together?" Aria asked quickly. They all nodded together.

They walked into the church and sat in the fifth row, towards the center isle. Hanna looked around and spotted Mona a few rows back, who gave her a small smile. Hanna smiled back and then turned to face the altar. Aria looked towards the DiLaurentis' and at Jason. He turned around and met her eyes. She didn't know what to do so she gave him a small wave. He returned the wave and then a few seconds later faced the altar again. Spencer couldn't help but stare at the coffin. She couldn't believe this day had come. They were going to bury their best friend. She continued to stare at the coffin that held Alison. Emily was looking down at her hands. She was holding the small paper Ali had left in her sleeping bag. How long ago that night seemed….

The priest came in the church and the funeral began.

* * *

After the service had ended, people got up and walked around. I stood there, looking at the coffin. There she was. So many people had come to pay their respects to say to the DiLaurentis' they were sorry their little girl was gone. These people, who had been tortured by that precious little girl, came as a sign to say that they forgave her. I couldn't. I wouldn't…ever. I pulled out my phone. I typed two words. Those two little words that would start the game that would eventually destroy everything. I looked back at my phone. _Send it _was typed on the screen. I picked the contact I needed and sent the text. I looked back at the coffin one last time and smiled. Here's to you Ali.

* * *

The girls had separated after the funeral to go talk to their families. After a few minutes they eventually came back together to talk outside the church. They were talking when Detective Wilden came up to them. Hanna's face grew irritated.

"Hello girls. I'm Detective Wilden. Hanna" he nodded towards the blond. This caused the three girls to look at their friend quickly before looking back to him.

"I'm here to just say that I will be the one investigating the homicide of your friend Alison. Now I'm not trying to put you on edge, but I will be looking into everything in Alison's life. Including the company she kept."

"Are you trying to say we are suspects?" Spencer said defensively.

"Everyone's a suspect" he replied cooly.

With that he walked away, leaving the girls nervous.

That's when they heard it. Four dings in a row, meaning each girl had received a text message on their phone.

They all looked at their phones and let out a gasp collectively. They looked at each other, wondering if the other girls had received the same thing they did.

Emily was the first to speak reading the text aloud. "Detective Wilden may be watching you, but so am I. Be ready, I'm back bitches. xoxo –A"

All girls looked around nervously. They stood there in silence wondering what or who was A. And what exactly did they have to be prepared for? Little did they know the hell that was to come.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! sorry it was so long, just trying to go through all the small details. Be feel free to leave a review and thank you all for reading!**


End file.
